doomfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Verm
TNT 30 In regards to "I wouldn't call this a bug. The Final Boss is vulnerable to any weapon. It's just the way it is used in all official maps that forces the player to use rockets to hurt it. I meant all other official maps except this one, below". In Doom 2 you are forced to use rockets because the actual head is protected by the floor inside of the brain so when rockets hit the back wall of the brain the splash damage hurts the head. The same thing happens in Plutonia. In TNT the head is vulnerable to any weapon that can fit through the door which is opened by going past the beginning candles. Therefor the actual boss brain is vulnerable to all attacks of any kind except melee attacks. GhostlyDeath 17:50, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Indeed, you've just repeated what I was trying to say in a sentence, as a paragraph; The head mobj is vulnerable to any weapon (i.e. it doesn't have a coded immunity to plasma say), however it's position behind the face wall in Doom2 and Plutonia render it unhittable by anything except rocket splash damage. Hence your comment on the TNT map30 article stating that it is a bug that the head can be hurt by bullets isn't correct.Verm January 24, 2010 : It doesn't match Doom 2. GhostlyDeath 19:13, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Just because TNT uses the head in a slightly different way to Doom2 and Plutonia doesn't make it a bug. It is the intended behaviour that the head in TNT can be hit by any ranged weapon and also that the tunnel containing the head is just below the "hole in the head" on the wall graphic rather than level with it. Verm January 24, 2010 : Possibly, but you would need to find the author of the map to see if he or she intended for such things (unless you are that person) and if not it would be a map bug. There is a 50/50 chance of whether this is a bug or not. GhostlyDeath 19:35, January 24, 2010 (UTC) I have corrected the trivia in question with a reason why. Hopefully it will explain the mistake yourself is making. Verm January 24, 2010 : My last edit settles it then. GhostlyDeath 20:03, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Halls of the Damned Hello, Verm. Thanks for improving my edit on E2M6. I'll make my future additions more detailed before posting them and check the language so that other users don't have to spend so much time fixing them... Anyway, I thought the oddity of the entrance door could be worth mentioning. :) --Jartapran89 19:31, October 19, 2009 (UTC) The final boss and the editions war :-) Errrr, about your edit(s) in Template:Doom monsters, I want to point out that the Final boss is not a monster (more info in the third paragraph). That's why it is in a See also section. --Kyano 08:56, April 27, 2010 (UTC) It is a living entity you attack and kill, like you would an Arch Vile, Imp etc. Therefore, it's a monster. :Seems that you didn't read the article. The real monster is John Romero's head, and not the final boss itself, which are some textured walls. --Kyano 12:46, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::The head on a stick is an easter egg. Could as well have been an invisible actor like the spitter is. And it's not a monster (try the level with -nomonster) either. It's just there to keep track of damage dealt with a rocket in the inside of the "brain". The way the boss is built, with several distinct actors and level geometry, is inconsequent. The final boss article explains how this "giant monster" is built, and in-game it's supposed to be a single giant monster, not a painted wall with a head-on-a-stick inside. See the endgame text: "THE HORRENDOUS VISAGE OF THE BIGGEST DEMON YOU'VE EVER SEEN CRUMBLES BEFORE YOU, AFTER YOU PUMP YOUR ROCKETS INTO HIS EXPOSED BRAIN" blah blah blah. It doesn't say "The John Romero head on a stick howls in pain from the blast damage of your rockets in its little pipe-walled hideout behind the world's biggest demonhead painting". So arguing that it's not a monster because only one component of the whole receives damage is excessive nitpicking. --Gez 15:44, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :::After all, I just wanted to see it at the technical side ;-) But yes, you are right... the monster as the final gamer sees it in the game is made of the wall and the hole. --Kyano 20:03, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Walkthroughs Why did you move the final level walkthroughs from the level articles to the monster articles? It doesn't really make a lot of sense IMO. --Gez 16:35, April 30, 2010 (UTC) I didn't move the whole walkthrough's, just the information on the bosses. Why should information about how to defeat a specific bad guy go in a walkthrough about how to complete the map? Also, having information about the bosses in the level walkthroughs could be considered spoilers. For instance, if someone goes to the D'Sparil page, they obviously want to spoil the battle with him. But if one goes to the page for E3M8: D'sparils Keep, they may only want to know how to get to him. :I can't agree. If defeating a specific bad guy is necessary to complete the map (and it always is, otherwise they wouldn't be boss levels), then that information is part of the map's walkthrough. In addition, bosses are often used in many different levels (especially if you include mods) and giving the walkthrough for all of these levels in the boss' article rather than in the respective level article would result in a lot of clutter. Further, the information is heavily map-dependent, and not intrinsically tied to the boss character. Killing barons will not cause walls to lower every time, just on E1M8. This is especially true for D'Sparil (teleport spots) and even more for Korax (scripts). Finally, I can more easily imagine someone reading up on a boss to learn about that character (esp. the Serpent Riders, who actually are characters rather than anonymous monsters) without wanting to be spoiled about how to defeat them; than someone who reads a boss level's walkthrough without wanting to be spoiled about the final fight. --Gez 20:10, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :: It used to be that E1M8: Phobos Anomaly, for example, contained tactical advice relevant to that map only (like watching your aim with the RL because there were invisible monsters about), whereas the Baron of Hell article was longer but more generic. Not sure when that was changed. Ryan W 22:03, April 30, 2010 (UTC) PSP Legacy Question Why did you delete my addition of the PSP Legacy port in the main article of Doom Legacy? Is it in volition of the wiki policy or what? --KMRblue1027 6:43PM, May 20, 2010 :If you wish to talk about your version of the port and it's not just a straight port, as your comment on updating it seemed to suggest, I think it should go on a seperate page (i.e ReMood is built off Legacy, but has it's own page). :All right I guess that makes sense. I make the page eventually I'm kinda busy right now. --KMRblue1027 4:36PM, May 21, 2010 Contractions If you don't mind, just a little style pointer: contractions are not proper encyclopedic style and should be avoided in articles, so please do not use them. For instance, here you wrote "doesn't", which should be written in the form "does not". Other than that, keep up the good work! -- Janizdreg 04:14, March 17, 2011 (UTC)